forumwithnonamefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Kenshin
Dark-Kenshin is an IMDb poster best known for being a die-hard anime fan and a tormentor to anyone on IMDb he sees as rule breakers. He is extremely sycophantic towards Col Needham, the site's founder, to the point that at one point, his profile consisted of a Col Needham quote that praised him once and nothing more. As an antagonist to both KOT and THS, he represents a common ground upon which all of FWNN can stand. KOT Sightings Dark-Kenshin and his partner in crime, BluesmanSF, were first noted by the KOT members late into the Troll Wars. He and his cronies visited the Spider-Man 3 board and noticed that much of the activity on the board revolved not around the movie itself, which had came and went, but around Mercuzo's "Kingdom of Trolls" franchise. Being the hardline control freak that he was, Kenshin decided to report every single KOT thread he could find for being "off-topic", which resulted in mass deletion. Angered by this act, many Spider-Man 3 regs went to protest on the IMDb Help board, where he patronized everyone with his unpleasant behavior. His friend BluesmanSF made a no less lasting impression, being a deeply unhelpful man who spent upwards of 16 hours a day on the Help board, telling people that they didn't "belong" on IMDb and that they should leave the site unless they were willing to follow every single rule to the letter. Kenshin was never brought to justice, as he was favored by the admins for his constant flattery and remains one of the most genuinely despised figures in KOT history to this day. THS sightings The users of "The Hotel Scott" also had their run-in with this man that was entirely independent of KOT's experience. Much as he'd done with the KOT franchise, he came to the Star Wars board and mass reported every single "Whitearachnia" RPG thread he could find on the grounds that they were "off-topic". When users protested, he reacted much the same way, telling everyone to leave IMDb and post on an RPG forum if they wanted their threads back. The resulting frustration caused many of the RPG contributors to leave IMDb and form "The War Room", their own exclusive forum where they could play the RPG all they wanted without being harrassed by Kenshin and his ilk. Relationship with Col. Needham Dark-Kenshin has had a much speculated-upon relationship with founder of IMDb, Col Needham. Kenshin seems to hang on his every word and hail that man as a messiah. The first thin on his IMDb user profile is a quote from Needham in which he congratulates Kenshin on a job well done with the Help board. Kenshin is clearly very proud of this, and displays it as his finest achievement. The quote goes as such: '' I couldn't have put this better myself, thanks. The posts in this thread at the time of writing by Dark-Kenshin, Snake-666 and takeonevid-4 capture the situation perfectly. IMDb is the Internet Movie Database and not the Internet Messageboard Database. The boards traffic may be large in comparison to boards on other sites, but our boards traffic is a tiny percentage of our overall page views. Our primary focus is on providing the worlds best database of movie, TV and celebrity information. The name and title boards are provided to discuss names and titles in the database. We provide some general boards for all other types of conversation, and beyond that people need to look to other sites whose primary purpose is creating discussion forums. Obviously there will be some degree of off topic posting on all boards and that's okay within reason. We have had many cases of people in the film industry coming to their own board and finding it full of people who have essentially hijacked it for their own purposes. Similarly, fans of obscure movies finding that the discussion on the corresponding board has been hijacked. An empty board is not an invitation for people to take it over and use as a private chat room, sorry. We're amazed when we see posts from people who think the boards admins have hidden agendas and are involved in petty vendettas. The people who administer the boards all have other job functions and simply do not have time for even 1% of the crazy conspiracy theories which disgruntled users here like to suggest. The admins only respond to abuse reports by other users, it's as simple as that. The admins do not go hunting for problem posts, they only react to what is reported by other users. If one thing appears to be tolerated on one board, yet an equivalent post is removed quickly from another, it is most likely because nobody has reported the former case, not because of any prejudice. In some cases it can even be a matter of timing as abuse reports are not handled in chronological order -- it can sometimes take several days before a report is processed (we literally receive thousands of abuse reports per day). Anyway, no point adding to what has already been said so well. Col Needham IMDb founder & managing director ''